youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
Finding Judy Hopps
TheCartoonMan6107's movie-spoofs of "Finding Dory". It appeared on YouTube on April 20, 2020. Cast: *Young/Tween Dory - Young Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Adult Dory - Adult Judy Hopps (Zootopia) *Marlin - Daniel Tiger (Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood) *Nemo - Pip (Pip Ahoy!) *Crush - Mumble (Happy Feet) *Squirt - Erik (Happy Feet Two) *Mr. Ray - Manny (Ice Age) *Chickenfish - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Ranger) *Migrating Rays - Mammoths (Ice Age: The Meltdown) *Hank - Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico (Madagascar) *Jenny - Bonnie Hopps (Zootopia) *Charlie - Stu Hopps (Zootopia) *Destiny - Tigress (Kung Fu Panda) *Bailey - Po (Kung Fu Panda) *Fluke - Chief Bogo (Zootopia) *Rudder - Ben (Barnyard) *Gerald - Otis (Barnyard) *Becky - Jewel (Rio) *Stan - Robin Hood (Robin Hood (1973)) *Stan's fish wife - Maid Marian (Robin Hood (1973)) *Sea Cucumber - Vinnie Terrio (Littlest Pet Shop) *Clam - Shnitzel (Chowder) *Female Crab - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Bill the Crab - Mr. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Charlie Back-and-Forth - Norm (Norm of the North) *Giant Squid - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) *Otters - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Fish that are better - Kion, Fuli Bunga, Beshte, Ono and Jasiri (The Lion Guard) *Regal Tang Fish - Various Wild Animals Sences Index: *Finding Judy Hopps Part 1 - Prologue/Main Title *Finding Judy Hopps Part 2 - Lost at Sea *Finding Judy Hopps Part 3 - Life with Judy Hopps *Finding Judy Hopps Part 4 - Losing Judy Hopps *Finding Judy Hopps Part 5 - Judy Hopps Leads *Finding Judy Hopps Part 6 - Totally Sick *Finding Judy Hopps Part 7 - Shipping Lanes/Bronx Zoo *Finding Judy Hopps Part 8 - Judy Hopps Meets Skipper, Kowalski, Private and Rico *Finding Judy Hopps Part 9 - Getting In *Finding Judy Hopps Part 10 - No Pipes *Finding Judy Hopps Part 11 - Manifest Tigress *Finding Judy Hopps Part 12 - Operation Jewel *Finding Judy Hopps Part 13 - Stroller Crossing *Finding Judy Hopps Part 14 - Stranded/Arguement *Finding Judy Hopps Part 15 - Petting Zoo *Finding Judy Hopps Part 16 - Confession/Tag *Finding Judy Hopps Part 17 - Childhood Home *Finding Judy Hopps Part 18 - Pipe Travel *Finding Judy Hopps Part 19 - Meeting Daniel Tiger *Finding Judy Hopps Part 20 - Off to Cleveland *Finding Judy Hopps Part 21 - All Alone *Finding Judy Hopps Part 22 - Game Plan/Stop That Truck *Finding Judy Hopps Part 23 - Time To Go *Finding Judy Hopps Part 24 - Big Finish *Finding Judy Hopps Part 25 - Epilogue *Finding Judy Hopps Part 26 - End Credits Movie Used: *Finding Dory (2016) Clips from Movies/TV Shows Used: *Zootopia *Robin Hood (1973) *The Lion King 1, 2 & 3 *Ice Age 1, 2, 3, 4 & 5 *North of the North *Peter Rabbit *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Pip Ahoy! *Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Ranger *Happy Feet 1 & 2 *The Fox and the Hound *Madagascar 1, 2 & 3 *Madascagar 1, 2 & 3 *The Penguins of Madagascar *Penguins of Madagascar (2014) *Barnyard *Kung Fu Panda 1, 2 & 3 *Rio 1 & 2 *Open Season *Fraggle Rock *Littlest Pet Shop *The Simpsons *The Sercet Life of Pets *Dragon Tales *The Nut Job 2: Nutty by Nature *Despicable Me 2 *Chowder *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Lion Guard *The Yogi Bear Show *UMIGO *The Little Mermaid *Skunk Fu! *Wander Over Yonder *The Buzz on Maggie Category:TheCartoonMan6107 Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Channels Category:Parodies Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Now Playing Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movies-Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Finding Dory Movie Spoofs